


Dumb

by RandomQueenLOL



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomQueenLOL/pseuds/RandomQueenLOL





	Dumb

Hot boi likes hot gurl kiss Mary then kill

I'm gay   
Ur gay   
Lets be gay together

Talk with me  
Stay with me  
Be gay with me


End file.
